Comeuppance
by HCBalwayshappy
Summary: A man from a past case comes back for revenge against the one agent who took his family away from him. He wants them back, and she knows where they are. With her own family's life on the line Agent Jareau must make a choice to either risk never seeing her boys again or to put them in greater danger. Either way the team will never trust her aga Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds
1. Chapter 1

Comeuppance

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

 **Ten months before the BAU**

"Agent Jennifer, will I ever see my daddy again?" the soft, shaking voice of a young girl plead as she wrapped her small arms around the agent's waist. Her chipped, bitten fingernails dug into the woman's suit jacket as the young girl refused to let go. She had just said goodbye to her dad for the last time this morning.

"It's okay Sweetie. It's going to be okay," Twenty three year old Special Agent Jennifer Jareau uttered smoothly, but she wasn't sure if she believed it. Her mind and emotions were playing an intense tug of war game. One side pulling with her nagging sense that this was not the best way to handle the situation. That tearing this girl and her mother from the father wasn't right even though he was a bad man. The other side pulled with a growing swell of pride in herself for having successfully coordinated a search and rescue for the girl and her mother after the criminal father hid them away in the far reaches of the northwestern Oklahoma woods.

That was three weeks ago.

She had gotten them both out safely and arrested the high-profile international illegal arms dealer that has been wanted by the FBI for seven years. Agent Jareau had taken him down, and she herself had only been a special agent for two years. It was something she should be proud of, right? It could be the event that got her transferred to New York or Los Angeles.

But then as she looked down into the young girls large brown eyes JJ didn't have the heart to tell her that no, no she would never see her dad again. He would be going away for a long, long time. Her mother was at that very moment testifying against him and then the little girl and her mom would be put into witness protection where they would likely stay for the rest of their lives.

No, JJ couldn't tell the young girl all of that, but she couldn't lie either, so she knelt down to be eye-level with the small seven year old. Pushing a strand of light brown hair back, JJ shook her head, "Listen carefully okay? The next few months are going to be different and hard especially for your mom. She's made a big decision, and she is going to need you. Can I count on you to be her big, strong baby girl and help her?"

Using her whole palm the young girl wiped the coming tears from ever reaching her cheeks as she shook her head, "But I'm not big or strong."

"Size and strength don't matter. It is what is inside you heart that matters. Do you love your mom?" JJ smiled as the young girl nodded quickly, "Then tell me, can I count on you to help your her?"

"I can," The girl nodded though her small body still trembled, "I can."

"Bailey!" A tired, hunched over young women called out. JJ looked over to see the mother's red stained eyes. She was escorted by two officers the two that would be taking them away soon.

"Mommy!" Bailey ran over, her long hair flying behind her as she reached her mother's legs and looked up, "Mom, you don't have to be sad anymore. I'm going to take care of you. You can count on me."

JJ watched as the mother reached a hand to her heart looking at her child with such love and devotion. It made the agent wonder if she would ever look at her own future child that way. If she could sacrifice what this mother did, for her child's safety.

She was practically giving up her whole life.

"Hey Kid," JJ quickly ran a finger under her eyes, sucking in a deep breath and brushing back her blonde hair before turning around to see her supervising agent and partner walking towards her. He was an older agent nearing his retirement. His hair was fading to a light grey, his wrinkles were prominent and telling of the life he has lead, and he had a slight limp, but he still held the same burning fire in his eyes each day he went to work. JJ hoped she would be just like him in twenty years, still loving every minute of the job.

"Lenny, how did it go?" JJ asked, she had been asked to stay outside with the daughter and was unable to see the close of the trial.

"As expected. He is getting twenty-five to life without parole. Slimebag is spending the rest of his life in prison. I'm sorry you couldn't see it through. It is because of you that he is in there," Her mentor clapped a hand on her shoulder. His blue eyes twinkling, "I'm proud of you Kid."

JJ felt the swell of pride, once again, winning over her inner emotional turmoil. She, Jennifer Jareau, a rookie, had been an essential part of taking down Aiden Macady and putting him in prison.

Then she looked back to the mother and daughter still holding onto each other tightly, "What will happen to them?"

"They'll be given a new name. A new home. They'll have no contact with their family and with any luck they won't be bothered ever again," Lenny told her, but then he turned his head his light eyes staring right into her soul, "Listen Kid, you have a big heart, but it's going to get you into trouble down the line. There are those that will exploit that weakness in the bureau and outside of it. Trust yourself and your instincts, but don't get too invested."

JJ stared back at him as he stared at her. It was as though he was seeing right into her future, seeing her fate. Her lips parted as though to say something, but she was stopped as an energetic mass ran right into her legs.

"Agent Jennifer! I'm going to go to a new home with new toys and new everything!" Bailey, the young daughter jumped up and down, "I'll make new friends and go to school and the park. Mommy says it is all because of you. Thank you!"

JJ looked over at the young mother who still held her hand over her heart, tapping it twice before mouthing a tearful thank you. With a single nod JJ smiled in acceptance thinking that maybe she had done the right thing after all.

"My mommy said to give this to you. She doesn't want it anymore," JJ looked back down to see a small chain with a silver heart on it hanging from her small hand, "Will I see you again Agent Jennifer?"

The mother called out to her child as the two of them waved goodbye to the agent who had changed their lives forever before being led out the door by two agents. As JJ flipped the necklace over, she ran her thumb over the inscribed message, _Julie, you will always be mine. - Aiden._

"Maybe some day," Young JJ answered as she watched them dissappear through the crowded court halls.

Suddenly there was a flurry of activity as JJ whipped around to see Aiden Macady himself being led out the courtroom surrounded by reporters from as far as New York and California. Spouting questions and shoving microphones into the recently convicted man's face. He spoke no answers, but growled constantly with his face plastered in a permanent sneer.

"It is days like these that make this job worth it. Remember them JJ because there will be days when you'll wonder if this job even makes the slightest bit of difference," JJ looked over, that was the first time Lenny has called her anything but Kid since he met her two and a half years ago.

"Sounds like you're getting rid of me," JJ laughed as she continued to watch the man that was growing ever closer towards them.

"It's the other way around Kid. You're getting rid of me. I just heard that there is an opening for the media liaison position at the BAU in Quantico, Virginia. This is your shot JJ. You've got yourself ticket out of here."

Her and Lenny stepped to the side as Macady was lead past them and out the building. If JJ wasn't so distracted at hearing the news she had been waiting to hear for so long then she would have seen it. She would have seen Macady's cold eyes fall upon the chain in her hand with recognition. She would have seen the anger that flared in his soul.

She would have seen his hate.

If she had seen it maybe she wouldn't have been so shocked to find that eight years later Macady would find her and want revenge. But she didn't see it. All she saw was a different future for her. A future away from Oklahoma. A future in one of the most prestigious and well-known teams in the FBI. A future in the Behavioral Analysis Unit.

And just like that pride won.

However it would be just eight years later that this day would come back to greet her. That Macady would enact his revenge after having been accidentally released from prison. He would search for her while rebuilding his illegal arms trade. Then by a stroke of luck he would find that she and another agent were being held captive by an old business associate of his. To him it was a sign. However it wasn't the right time as she was ripped from his grasp by mere meters and saved by her team.

So he waited and has been waiting for six months, but now the time has come.

He could feel it.

Sitting in the shadows of his car he watched through his rearview mirror as Agent Jennifer Jareau waved a goodbye to her husband and young son. They were going to grandma's house for the weekend.

Macady laughed at their beaming joy and sickening show of love. He laughed some more because when her two boys returned home she would be nowhere to be found and Jennifer Jareau would know exactly how he felt. He would make sure she felt every moment of pain and loss and suffering that he went through.

It was only fair as she had taken his family from him.

She had caused him so much pain.

It's simply karma after all.

* * *

Okay! So this is a sequel to my last story Presentiment, but it can be read alone. Sorry about this first chapter. I just wanted to set a background kind of, of how this whole event came about. The next chapter should be more interesting. Please let me know what you think. I've been excited to write this and finish this story line up. Any comments or suggestions or criticisms are highly appreciated. I apologize now for the many grammatical errors that I know are in there somewhere. Thank you so much for reading. It does mean a lot.

Thanks!

-HCB


	2. Chapter 2

Comeuppance

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

Her killer would come through the back door, shattering it to pieces with one swing. Unfortunately she would be right there by the door. Her mug that she had been filling with hot chocolate would crash to the ground in surprise. Recovering quickly she would try to run for her gun, but would cry out in pain as a bullet tore into her leg. Being a fighter, she would keep going, dragging herself to the living room where her weapon rested in the desk by the couch near the front door. Where it always was when she was home alone and downstairs. She'd almost reach it, but she'd be slammed into the wall, one bloody hand leaving a tortuous hint as to how she died.

Next, she'd be thrown to the floor crashing into the table with enough force to splinter it into pieces. By now her nose would be bleeding and there would be a cut on her head as she pushed her attacker off by her feet, not willing to give up. She'd pick herself up and fight back kicking and punching and using everything her self-defense training had taught her. A lamp would break and precious, fragile items would be thrown. He'd knock her down and start dragging her to the back door. Her bloody hands gripping the slick tile leaving streaks of red. Wriggling from his grip she'd stand back up ready to fight only to stare right into the wrong end of a gun. BANG! The bullet would tear through her chest and she'd collapse to the ground. Blood would pour from her wound rapidly, but she'd still be alive as the attacker dragged her out the door.

Her neighbors wouldn't hear or see anything.

Of course that was a variable that she couldn't control.

JJ nodded as she ran through the scenario for the millionth time. She had been planning her death since she'd received a call from Macady a month after being released from the hospital . She'd stored enough of her blood over the last eight months to make sure this worked. To make sure that any medical examiner in the state of Virginia and Spencer Reid himself would medically say that she could not survive that amount of blood loss. That wherever she was. She was dead.

After all, it was the only way to save her son and husband. It was the only way to save her team. A knock at the back door startled JJ out of her deep thought as she smiled at the person behind it. It was a welcome ghost from the past. It had been a long time since they've even spoken to each other, but JJ didn't know who else to call. She was only one that JJ could call.

The short, dark brown haired woman gave JJ a sad smile as the blonde opened the door, "The one time that you've called me in the last six years is help fake your murder. Don't I feel loved."

JJ shrugged with grateful sigh as she embraced her former coworker and friend with a hug, "Elle! You haven't changed a bit. How's your family? Your little girl just turned three, right?"

Elle nodded, "She did. She's growing up so fast," She paused as she saw the flicker of sadness in her friend's eyes. "JJ. You know it doesn't have to be this way. We can talk to the team. I'll go with you. You don't have to give yourself up to this psychopath." She stammered as she paced about the kitchen, her eyes pleading with JJ.

"He's watching my house, Elle. He's out there right now just waiting to come in here! I've received no guarantees that he won't kill Will and Henry the moment I say anything or once he takes me and even if he did promise not to hurt them. How could I believe that?" JJ nearly shouted as she ran her hand through her hair before blinking back tears, "If I die. If the bureau believes that I'm dead then maybe my family can live. I've thought of every different possible solution, but this is it. I just need your help."

Her blue eyes screamed at Elle, as the former profiler nodded. She could see the desperation in the young mother's eyes. She could see that JJ was exhausted and tired and scared. Raising both of her hands, Elle nodded,"I'm here for you JJ. Whatever you need."

"Let's get started," JJ nodded as she told Elle about her plan. The two worked together, staging the scene as perfectly as they could without actually hurting one another. Elle donned gloves and covered her shoes as she stepped back outside swinging a large crowbar at the door. It shattered. The cup JJ was carrying dropped to the floor as she turned towards her living room. Each of them narrating the story as it continued dripping blood where blood should be. Slamming JJ into the wall, Elle then apologized before throwing her into the table.

It snapped under the pressure and JJ stayed there amidst the debris for just a moment. She held her breath as she held back the cry of pain, Elle helped her up before knocking her to the ground again and dragging her towards the back door. JJ had put blood on her hands, so the red streaked across the floor. Throwing a couple of glasses at Elle, it finally ended with her firing a pretend shot and JJ crashing to the ground in a pool of her own blood. Doing the best to mimic splatter It ended as Elle dragged her out into the grass.

Standing up JJ admired their work. It looked like a crime scene. It smelled like a crime scene. It wasn't perfect, JJ was sure, but it would be perfect enough. It had to be. She'd planned out everything, did the research, and had the experience. Her hope was that the team would be in so much shock that the littlest details would get missed.

"After I quit the BAU I was sure that I would never reach this point again. Yet, here I am, an accomplice to murder," Elle laughed at the absurdity of it all, "JJ, are you sure about this?"

JJ turned to look at her friend. She was standing in her backyard covered in her own blood. She didn't think that there was time for turning back now. "Elle, I've sent you a letter, there is a second message in there that is meant for Derek. In two months, if I haven't been found dead or alive, I want you to give it to him."

"JJ, two months! This is ridiculous!" Elle shook her head. When she left she always wondered how long it would take JJ to leave too. She never saw the blonde as cut out for the work and for the job, but she was proved wrong. Maybe Elle always hoped her friend would leave, so that she could escape the dangers and have the family that she had always told Elle about. If anyone could leave the BAU not haunted by the cases or the unsubs then it would have been JJ. Now, looking at the blonde, she wasn't so sure.

Elle hated that she was taking part in watching JJ lose her family and her job all to one unsub and all in one night. Yet, she could see the reasoning. Elle, had her own daughter now, and she would do anything to keep her safe even if it meant not being in her life anymore. Really, that's why when JJ called, she agreed.

She understood.

"Two months will hopefully be enough time to convince Macady that the world believes I'm dead. Hopefully it will be enough time that the team, if I'm still alive, can find me and bring me home," JJ smiled a smile that wasn't really there. As if she didn't believe that she would ever see her home again.

"You better still be alive," Elle told her, "What's the plan now?"

"Now I turn myself over. You'll call in the anonymous tip, so that the local police will investigate. I don't want Will and Hen-," JJ stopped. She had avoided mentioning his name until that moment. That is when her heart broke. "Elle. If I don't make it through this I want you to meet my son. Will you just pop in once in awhile to make sure they're okay. Bring your daughter, Henry's great with kids. Please?"

"I will," Elle nodded, "They'll be fine."

"Thank you," JJ smiled as she enveloped Elle in a hug, consequently covering her in blood too. The two stayed that way for awhile until finally JJ took a deep breath and let go. JJ snatched her jacket that she had left outside and handed Elle hers and the two women walked out through the broken gate, dripping blood along the way. JJ spotted the car with its engine running and its headlights on. It hasn't moved since she's said goodbye to her husband and son earlier that day. JJ nodded at Elle as she got in her car before waving a goodbye.

It was dark now. The sun had completely faded away and the moon was covered by the dark clouds in the sky. Wind blew softly as JJ sucked in the air for just a moment, relishing her last moments of freedom. With one last breath JJ turned, determined, with rage in her eyes, she started towards the car with no hesitation and no fear. When she got to the car, she expected to see Macady, but it was just another man, pointing a gun at her from the front seat. That's when she felt it. The presence of a man behind her and the cold pressure of a gun digging into her side.

"Get in the car, Agent Jareau," His hot breath in her ear sent a shiver through her spine as JJ berated herself inwardly for not seeing him as she opened the back doors and slid into the car. "I don't like to be fooled Agent. This isn't what we agreed upon."

That's when Elle showed up, as planned, her own gun pointed at driver who now had his hands up. Macady looked to Jareau with fire in his eyes as JJ spoke, "I've come willingly just like you've asked. I haven't told a single member of my team and I've actually done you a favor. If I just disappeared there would be no end to where my team would look for me. Now, the bureau won't allow them to spend time and resources looking when medically… I'm dead. I've got security measures in place now that if something happens to any one of the team, my friend outside this window, or my husband and son then you will regret it. Also, your wife and daughter will go underground so fast that you will never, ever be able to find them. After all, they are what this is all about right. It would be shame for you to ruin your slim chance of finding them. Do we understand each other?"

Macady nodded as he lowered his weapon and smiled, "This will be fun. I hope you said goodbye to your little boy, Agent Jareau because you are never seeing him again. Let's take Jennifer to her new home, Chip" Macady directed his last comment towards the young driver, "She's just going to love it."

JJ nodded to Elle who backed away slowly, her gun still raised. As the car pulled away, JJ took one last look at her house before closing her eyes. A single tear escaped her eye as she whispered a hopeless, "I'm sorry."

Elle watched the car drive away with a pit in her stomach. She knew it was her intuition telling her that she, they had made the wrong choice. What's done is done now. JJ's gone, and she couldn't do anything about it. She just needed JJ to make it for two months, then she can tell the team and they can find her. They can save her.

Just two months.

Elle cried as she drove away from the still, quiet house.

In just a few hours. The news will be blowing up with the latest story.

 _FBI Special Agent is presumed dead after being attacked and abducted from her home._

Two months later, Elle Greenaway was making pancakes for her three year old. "Jessi, come to the table now please." The pancakes looked like bunnies that have come up from their graves, but were bunny shaped all the same. It was the only shape that her child would eat.

"Hey, I'm back," Her husband of four years called out as he jogged into the kitchen, "It's gorgeous out there today. Just a little cold. I'm glad I was able to get a run in." He smiled as he leaned over to kiss his wife on the cheek.

"Daddy! Pancakes!"

"Those look delicious! What are those Giraffes?" He asked, completely serious as he picked one up from the plate and bit off a piece.

"No, bunny!" His daughter laughed.

"Oh yeah, I see the bunny now," He nodded, laughing, "It's an uncanny resemblance really." Elle glared at him before smiling. They were awful bunnies.

"Hey, is that the mail?" Elle asked as she motioned to the stacks of paper in her husband's hand.

He nodded handing her the stack, "There is one addressed to you."

Elle froze as she found the exact one. There it was. Her name, her address, but it was written in JJ's handwriting. The time had come. It had been two months. Elle covered her mouth as she stood there, pancakes burning on the griddle as they waited to be flipped.

"What is it? Elle, what's wrong?" The concern in his eyes was real as he watched his unmoving wife express an emotion he hasn't seen in a long time.

Fear.

"Elle?" He tried again, "Elle? Who is it from?"

She looked up, her hand trembling, "Can you stay with Jessi this weekend? I need to go to Virginia, tonight."

"Virginia? Is this about your friend. The one who was killed in September?" Her husband asked, worry laced through his tone. Elle didn't even need to nod. He had never seen his wife so distraught as the night she got back from Virginia two months prior. She had lost her friend, a friend she once cared deeply about, "I'll drive you to the airport."

Derek Morgan was having a very bad day. A very bad two months actually. He's spent every free moment of his time pouring over tips and leads that have come in about his missing, presumed dead friend only to run into dead end after dead end. The bureau found it a waste of time, but he knew that JJ was out there somewhere. Her death just didn't sit right with him.

It wouldn't until he saw her body.

He'd spoken to the prisoner, Mark, the one that had tried to kill Emily nearly a year ago about a dozen times trying to weed out any information that he could. Even that was a dead end. Derek threw his stack of files across the room as he shouted with frustration. He just needed something, just one shred of evidence that JJ was alive.

"I can come back later," Emily Prentiss stated as she stood at his doorway. She was hunched over and there was no missing the dark circles and the wall of sadness that shrouded her eyes. The loss of JJ having taken its toll on her as she too spent a lot of her time searching for any lead that she could. Derek motioned her in as she sat across from his desk. "Anything yet?"

"No. Nothing. There is nothing!" Derek shouted, "How can a person disappear from a neighborhood like that and no one notice anything or hear anything. You saw her house!"

Emily nodded, "I did." she hated to think about it. She remembered the bloody walls and the broken glasses. She remembered the tears in Reid's eyes and how Rossi held back Garcia as she tried to charge in. She remembered hearing Hotch call Will on the phone. She remembered when Spencer and the medical examiner told the team that there was too much blood at the scene and that if she wasn't dead when she was taken then she died shortly after.

She remembered the day that Hotch called them in, saying that they could no longer pursue JJ's case. That any further investigation could result in suspension. That hadn't stopped them though, but the more the days and weeks go by the less hope Emily seemed to have.

Maybe JJ was dead after all.

Emily tried contacting the witness protection program, but could not get them to reveal any information about Macady's wife and daughter. She told them, to keep an eye on them because their safety might be at risk. If Emily couldn't save JJ, maybe she could save the two people the blonde likely died to protect.

The two agents sat in silence for awhile when Garcia stopped by the office. She looked shocked, "You've got a- um- well. She's here to see you. Are- are you available?" She stumbled across her words as she looked back and forth from Emily to Derek.

"Who is it?"

"It's Elle."

Morgan stared at Garcia as he slowly rose from his desk. He hadn't heard from her in eight years. Eight years, and she decides to show up now. Emily Prentiss, searched her brain from where she had heard that name before and then it clicked.

"Elle Greenaway? The agent I replaced?" Derek nodded just as a figure approached from behind Garcia. A flash from the past as he looked into the eyes of his long missed friend. The former BAU profiler wasted no time as she walked forward, an envelope in her shaking hand.

"JJ's still alive."

And just like that, it seemed as though the entire world fell silent.

* * *

Nearly two years later. Here is the update to this story. My plan is get my unfinished stories finished before the end of the year. Fingers crossed. Thank you all for your patience with this story and with my others. It means a lot. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

As always!

You rock!

-HCB


	3. Chapter 3

Comeuppance

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

The room was small. It was square. There were no windows. No furniture. There was one light. A light she couldn't control. And a mirror. A long mirror, rectangular in shape and positioned directly in front of her. Placed there so she could see the shell of a person she'd become. She hated that mirror. She hated her square room. She hated that one light. She hated the bolted cement door that matched the rough walls that surrounded her. She hated the steel chain strapped around her ankle allowing her only four and half feet of freedom from the corner she now called home.

Home.

A word that once meant so much, but now just brought memories she'd rather forget. It'd be easier she thought. If her thoughts didn't wander to her son or her husband or her family. It'd be easier to be stuck in the dust filled corner picking at her long fingernails caked with dirt for the millionth time that hour if she didn't think of them.

She could just exist.

She could just die.

It would be easier. She was sure. Though the thought of them... People she loved was the only thing that woke her up each morning. Looking at the mirror, she looked at herself and lowered her eyes. Her blonde hair was stringy, brittle, and thin. It hung around her shoulders limply and emanated a smell she didn't think hair could emit. Despite having a bucket of ice water dumped on her every few days to "clean herself up". Her once bright blue eyes, were empty, darkened. Her cheeks were sunken in as her skin clung to her bones like seran wrap. She had bruises, some large and small. Some self-inflicted from unexpected rages as she tried to escape. Others from days she'd rather not remember. Her ragged clothes, torn and dirty and suddenly far too big. It made her wonder if she'd ever feel clean again. If her son would even recognize her when she got out.

If she got out.

JJ didn't even flinch as the light went out and her reflection disappeared. Pushing herself further into the corner she listened as the heavy lock entrapping her in this prison slid open. The harsh scraping hurt her ears. Heavy footsteps plodded against the floor as a plate clattered to the ground. JJ always figured the men who brought her food had some sort of night vision on.

"Enjoy," The gruff voice said. A paid henchmen of her captor stated, emotionless as ever. With a unseen smirk JJ decided she'd never complain about her job again. Soon the footsteps retreated, the door shut, and the lock slid into place and the light turned back on. Once again, JJ was back in her square room with her one mirror and her one light and a metal plate of mush and a cup of water in front of her.

She ate slowly. Savoring it. It wasn't good, but it wasn't bad. It was food. It was survival. She drank out the cup, used to the strange aftertaste it left. The cup slightly chipped. JJ smiled, it happened when she had thrown it at the henchman. She had missed, but the sound it made was ultimately satisfying. The lights went out everytime after that. Not that she minded. She liked it when the lights were out. She could imagine she was anywhere, but there.

After finishing, JJ stood up. It was getting harder each day. Her body creaked, crying out as her bones cracked with the sudden movement. She did this every morning. Or night. JJ wasn't really sure what the time was or what the day was, but she did it. Preserving what energy and strength she had.

Returning to her corner, she waited, her legs crossed picking at her fingernails. She was unsurprised as the lights went off and the door opened again. The plate and cup being removed from her reach. This time though there was a second pair of footsteps. JJ pressed her back against the wall. Her heart started to beat faster. Not today, she prayed, but knew it would go unanswered. Suddenly she felt the heat of a person very close to her. A hand gripped her ankle, "Stay still." The gruff voice told her, "We don't want a repeat of what happened before."

JJ didn't want that either.

Suddenly the metal that kept her captive released as the man helped her to her feet, "Let's go. Macady wants to talk."

Stumbling forward, JJ moved her eyes rapidly trying to adjust to the dark, but couldn't see anything. Just went on hope that her feet would always find solid ground in front of her. She knew the moment she left her square of a room because as much as she hated that place what waited outside of it wasn't any better.

"Two months of this crap detail. How long does the boss expect us to do this. I didn't sign on to be a babysitter," The man who brought her food said from behind her as they all tumbled through the dark hallway.

JJ's ears perked. Two months.

"Just shut up. I don't like it either. We don't have to worry. She ain't going to be around much longer." The other man, who usually dumped water on her added. His grip tightening.

JJ's lips upturned in small smile.

Two months. A warm feeling washed through her, rising like water in a tub and for just moment she forgot where she was headed.

"Good. I wouldn't mind being the one to put a bullet in her head."

JJ didn't even hear that remark.

She had made it.

"Me either. Hopefully today, she tells Macady what he wants to know. Now be quiet." The man stated. JJ had returned to the present in time to hear his words. She choked back a laugh.

Fat chance.

She had made it two months. Her team was coming. Elle would have told them and they would be looking for her. Suddenly there was a renewal of hope within her. She was going home. Her name was Jennifer Jareau, and she was going home. Home. The word that had lost its meaning suddenly meant everything to her.

As the sound of a door opening assaulted her ears, Jennifer stood straight and confident even as a burst of light blinded her and she was pushed forward. Tumbling to the ground, JJ grimaced at the pain that erupted in her knees, but she stood up on her own.

There he was in front of her. Aiden Macady. A smile on his face like he'd won the lottery. Like they'd finally reached the point in their relationship that she'd be giving him what he wanted. The information he'd tried for the last two months to get out of her.

"Agent Jareau," He started, "take a seat." He motioned to the chair that waited in front of her in the all too bright room. A room that actually had a normal door. No windows, but it was well lit. A room she had been in before. A room with blood-stained floors. Her blood. A room that consisted of nightmares. Another room she hated.

Though she hated it a little less today.

JJ looked at Macady with a smile. He frowned, clearly confused at her sudden confidence, watching as she moved slowly to the chair and sat down. "So, what are we going to talk about today? The usual?"

...

Derek Morgan stood next to Elle Greenaway as the two stood in front of the round table in the conference room. JJ's letter plastered on the screen. The silence in the room was palpable. Garcia was crying, she hadn't stopped since the news had come to light. Spencer Reid hadn't said a word other than to confirm that the handwriting was, in fact, JJ's. Emily Prentiss didn't even know what to say. David Rossi was only smiling. He was feeling a joy that he hadn't felt in a long time. Aaron Hotchner read the letter carefully, the original copy in his hands. He'd barely get by the first few words.

 _I'm not dead._

Her letter said.

 _Find me, please._

 _I'm sorry._

Hotch wasn't sure if he was angry or relieved or a mix of both. What he did know is that the team had a new case. Everything else could wait for now.

"I understand emotions are high," He started, "But this is priority one. We're bringing her home."

Derek smiled, looking at Elle with a question in his eyes. "You in?"

Elle nodded, "I'm in."

She wasn't planning on being anywhere else.

"We can use your help," Hotch told her, "I'll get it cleared with Strauss."

"Did she tell you anything about Macady that would give you any leads as to where he might take her? I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but she could be anywhere," Emily voiced the thoughts they were all thinking. She was a little shaky, but her ever calm attitude stayed strong.

Elle shook her head. JJ had given her the smallest amount of information necessary for Elle to help her out, "She told me that he would kill her family to make her suffer. He would make her watch as he did it."

Derek added, his fists clenched. He had been warned after all by the man who had attempted to kill Emily in the hospital a year back, "If we thought she was dead. That'd be torture enough."

All gazes averted to the floor for just a moment.

"She's here," Reid spoke, breaking the uneasy atmosphere, as all eyes turned back towards him. His eyes were red, angry, "If he wants her to feel what he felt then Macady wants her to lose her family like he lost his. Think about it. He's held a grudge for over eight years against JJ…"

"He'd want her to know how close she, and he was to her family. That he could get to them in a second," Rossi continued.

Elle thought for a moment, "If he's as self-centered as you say then let's release news to the media. Get the public searching for him."

"Won't that kill her? Wasn't the whole point of faking her death so that we wouldn't be searching" Garcia asked her mind still reeling from the news. She really wasn't sure how many more of these fake deaths she could take. One was enough. One was too much.

"Not if the report was that new evidence has been found in her death that connects to him. He'll be angry, but mostly spooked," Derek started. He'd spent the last two months learning what he could about the man. He was sure that the news would rattle him. He was sure of it.

"It's a risk, but he might move her. We'd have a better chance of finding her if he does," Emily added. Her mind drifting back to the events of a year ago. She'd almost lost JJ then and it was all because of her connection to Doyle. The older agent frowned at the sequence of events that one part of her life had created. Part of her worried about the plan. When she and JJ were taken by Merrick, it was completely opposite from what he had ever done. Emily just hoped it wouldn't be the case this time.

"Elle, Reid I want you on the press release. Find someone with some media experience to give it. Garcia I want you monitoring the tipline. Dave look into some of your old contacts see if you can turn anything up on Macady's recent movements. It's not likely that he's gone silent for the last two months. Morgan, Emily take a trip to JJ's house. Don't let Will know the complete truth, we don't want to give him false hope. See if you can find this case file she mentions in her letter, " Hotch waiting for the nods of acceptance before putting his back to them, the letter in hand, as he exited the office. He had some favors to ask and some strings to pull. If they were going to save JJ they would need the full support of the FBI. The team could pull this off, he hoped, because he didn't think they could go through the pain of JJ's death again.

* * *

How was it? I apologize for the wait. This has taken me much longer to write than I had originally planned. I've got most of it complete, so hopefully the updates will come more consistently. Please let me know what you think!

Thanks!

HCB


	4. Chapter 4

Comeuppance

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

The harsh smack echoed across the room as JJ's face swung to the side with the impact. She immediately tasted blood in her mouth following the pulsating sting of her lip as it grew a few sizes. Spitting the coppery red out and on the floor, she looked up amused. Macady was losing his cool. He was losing control. Something had happened. JJ could tell. This was the first time since she'd let herself get taken that she's been out of her room for more than one day in a row. She wasn't worried though because he would tell her. Eventually. He wasn't very good at keeping secrets.

He liked to share.

Eventually turned out to be sooner than anticipated as the door opened and a laptop was brought in. It was placed on her thighs as a video started playing. It wasn't someone she recognized, but the words beneath it stated she was part of the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit. JJ wondered for a moment if it was her replacement,

" _New evidence has been found linking a known criminal, Aiden Macady, a long time resident on the FBI's Most Wanted list, to the murder of FBI Agent Jennifer Jareau… We are asking for the public's help in locating this man who we believe is in the state. If you have any information or you see him please call 911 right away or this number on your screen. Do not approach him or take any unnecessary risks. This man is armed and very dangerous… please help us bring him to justice."_

JJ's first though went to how strange it was to hear her name and murdered in one sentence. Everything she had done was suddenly real. She was dead. Her husband and her son thought she was dead. She let the pain overtake her, for only a moment, before the agent within her kicked in and she held back a smile. She knew what was happening. They were trying to get her out in the open. They wanted her to be moved. For Macady to slip up. If he moved her, he'd be exposing himself. He was paranoid at an extreme level. If he was spooked enough then he would do something drastic.

It meant her plan was working.

Lost in her thoughts, JJ lost Macady's whereabouts. His heavy breathing no longer hovering in front of her. That is when she felt the gun against the back of her head and the laptop was moved away, "I don't know what you've been playing at this whole time, but you better tell me where my daughter is or I'll give them a new headline for tomorrow's news."

The FBI agent froze. She couldn't tell if he was bluffing or not, but her very instincts told her that he would do it. He would pull the trigger. JJ's inner war raged as she bit her tongue. She wasn't ready to die; not after she's made it so far. With a hesitant breath she told him the information she'd been keeping to herself for the last two months.

It wouldn't be what he wanted to hear.

"She would have been moved by now. The moment I disappeared that would've been the first thing my team did," JJ told him, truthfully, Emily would have taken care of it. JJ never doubted that, "I don't know what you thought you'd get out of this Macady. It sure as hell wasn't to get your family back. If you actually love her you'd let her go. Let her be happy."

The gun pressed harder into her skull, JJ cringed as he spoke, "Happy. She doesn't know what happy is. She's lived her whole life thinking her father is a bad man. That I don't care about her and that is because of you. You, Agent Jareau. You stole my family from me."

Removing the gun from her head, he moved it to the side and fired it. The noise shook her vision as her head pounded with the reverberations. JJ couldn't see, couldn't focus, her head rolled to the side slightly, her face contorted in pain. Macady laughed, he moved in front of her so that she could see him. JJ caught the anger in his eyes, unhinged and wild. "Maybe you're right. Maybe all this has been pointless, but it sure has been worth it. Don't you think? To watch you wither away in that corner; all alone knowing your family thinks your dead. How has it felt Agent Jareau?"

He pulled picture out his pocket, it was of her son. JJ looked away. She hadn't let herself cry in the last two months. She couldn't now. But seeing her son even in a photo… It was breaking her heart. "They grow a lot in a few months at that age, don't they?"

They do.

"I think it's time we let your friends in on our little secret," Macady laughed as he nodded to his employee who brought forwards a camera and its stand, "Smile JJ. The world's about to know the truth."

JJ cringed at the sight of a camera. In the many cases she's worked over the years that was never a good sign. The team was right, Macady was shook by the release of news, but it wouldn't be in the way they expected. "You know what this is Agent Jareau, don't you? We're going to see how much you really mean to your family. If they want to see you alive again then we'll have to make a deal. My family for your life."

"We're rolling boss," the man behind the camera nodded before stepping away.

"Excellent."

With a morbid thought, JJ figured he might as well of put that bullet in her head. She was as good as dead now.

It was sent to Derek Morgan's phone. He resisted the urge to throw it across the room as soon as the video ended, and he seriously debated showing it to his team. They didn't need to see it. To see her.

She had looked so small.

So beaten.

Though he knew it couldn't be avoided as he gathered everyone in the conference room. He watched as each of them grew visibly upset. This wasn't what they had expected. This wasn't part of the plan or the profile.

It shouldn't be part of the job.

The video ended.

"Were we able to find the originating source?" Hotch asked, his expression as solid as ever. His question directed towards Garcia who shook her head.

"Its encryptions has encryptions. This is high-level wizardry at its best," Garcia went on to explain more before stopping at the looks in her coworkers eyes, "I didn't get anything." She felt the disappointment in herself. She'd failed them and she was failing JJ.

"What about the video? Anyone see anything that could hint to where she might be?" Hotch asked though he already knew the answer. No clues from the room and no clues from JJ herself.

Hotch doubted she even had a clue where she was.

"Standard video taken from a standard camera in a standard room. I don't think we want to know our current chances of finding her with this amount of information," Reid started not even concealing the anger in his voice.

"What about his daughter and wife?" Rossi asked, "We have to consider the option."

"No,"Elle started her voice shaking, "That was the one thing JJ didn't want. She didn't want them to have any part in this."

Morgan frowned, "So we just leave her to die?"

"She's dead anyway," Spencer added.

"You know what Reid? She lied to all of us, but JJ is out there. JJ is alive! And you're just going to give up because you didn't see it. She would never give up on you." Derek angrily stated. He watched as the young genius' fists curled before they slammed against the table.

"How are we going to find her? Not with that video! Not with her letter! Not with Elle! We have nothing," Reid stood up, "We've already failed her."

"Give up then. Let her die," Morgan stated as he shook his head. He'd spent the last two months believing she was alive, searching for her, and he did it alone and he was right. Now, even with proof, the team wasn't doing anything. And it was the team that he had always needed to find her. It was the team that JJ needed. He couldn't save her alone.

"JJ wouldn't want you to fight like this," Elle stepped in only to step back by the intense glares that shot her way.

Garcia scoffed, her eyes shimmering behind her brightly colored glasses, "How could you let her do this?"

Elle crossed her arms, "She'd already made up her mind."

"You should of tried harder," Emily stated backing Garcia. Elle shook her head and threw her hands up in the air. She couldn't believe this.

"You're her friends. She'd been planning this for months and you didn't notice!" Rossi tilted his head in agreement. They should have seen it coming they were all profilers after all. The best in the bureau too. Yet this wasn't the first time JJ had fooled them all. Looking back, Rossi did note the slumped shoulders, the fear in the eyes, the jumpy nature of his young blonde friend. He did notice. He just chose not to say anything.

He figured it was trauma from what she and Emily had gone through.

"Why should we count on anyone who's already walked out on us once," Reid started, "I don't even know why you're here." Elle stepped back as her eyes lowered, her mind taken back to those days all those years ago. When she was part of the team. Part of the family.

"Then it must say something that she trusted me out of all of you, doesn't it?" Elle shot back almost too quietly. Almost. Within seconds the room erupted with shouts. Blame being tossed in the air freely hitting everyone and everything. Whether anything that was said was actually heard it was hard to tell.

Hotch watched as his group of elite agents acted like schoolyard children. Part of him wanted to join in and express his own frustrations, but he knew that they didn't really matter now. This was the situation they were in. The hand they've been dealt . JJ was counting on them to make the best move. To save her and to bring her back home. With a deep breath he took a step forward,

"That's enough," Hotch's voice bellowed, "No one's dying. No one is giving up. It's no one's fault" Hotch sternly stated before turning to Emily who had watched the altercation completely shocked. The silence was uneasy and sudden as everyone turned to her, "Prentiss what are the chances of getting to speak with the mother and daughter?"

"Doubtful. I made sure the two were moved the moment that JJ went missing. They could be anywhere, but I'll try," Emily spoke with surety in her statement. She would try. For JJ.

"Get it done," Hotch stated.

* * *

Alright, so I'm posting the rest of the story tonight. I'm sorry it took so long to finish. Let me know what you think! As always,

Thank you!

HCB


	5. Chapter 5

Comeuppance

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

Leonard Michael Power also known as "Lenny" sat in his recliner sipping on a glass of water while watching his favorite show. His wall adorned with awards and plaques from his forty years of service in the FBI. He'd retired nearly four years prior having had enough experience and the creaking joints to prove it. He now enjoyed the peacefulness of his own home watching his grandkids grow and the extra time he had with his family. His badge still proudly shown as it became a source of amazement from the younger members of his family as he told dramatized war stories of white collar criminals and high profiled arrests. Even paperwork was an interesting subject for the young ones.

One story he never shared was the case of Aiden Macady. The very name hurt his heart because that was the case that had paved the way for the events of two months ago. The news that Jennifer Jareau had been killed had nearly broken him. When he closed his eyes he could still picture her first day on the job, she had such high hopes and such determination he had no doubt she'd go far in the bureau. It wasn't too long ago that she had called him out of the blue,

" _Lenny! I did it. I'm officially a profiler!"_ She had exclaimed excitedly over the phone. She had called him when her son was born too. She sent him pictures every now and again. She was the only one of his trainees that actually kept in touch with him. He only ever wanted a long, happy life for her.

When he saw the news of her death. He had cried. His wife had cried. Lost in his thoughts he didn't even hear the telephone ring until his wife stepped into the room, concern in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He'd seen that look before.

"It's an Agent Prentiss from the BAU?" Lenny frowned. It's been a long time since he got a call from the FBI.

"This is Leonard Power?"

" _Agent Power? My name is Emily Prentiss. I understand you worked with Agent Jareau on the Macady case eight years ago?"_ Prentiss. He's heard that name before.

"I did. What's this about?"

" _This is sensitive information, but new information about her case has come to light. And I was wondering if you had some time for some questions?"_

"For Agent Jareau? I've got plenty of time," He answered.

" _I can't say too much, but I'm looking to get a hold of the wife and daughter. I've spoken to WITSEC, but have been shut out. From what I've been told you've got some pull with the higher ups over there."_ The Agent's voice was desperate. Lenny figured it must be serious, he sat up in his chair puzzled for a moment,

"And who told you that?"

" _Agent Jareau, Sir."_ The mere mention of that name, and he knew he was going to cash in on the many favors he's earned over the years.

"She did, did she? What do you need me to do?"

Two days later, In an unknown location, a teenage girl was watching the news half-heartedly as she scrolled through posts from a social media platform with mild interest on her phone. She was nearly graduated from high school, an almost adult and her life had been mostly ordinary. Except that she was born with a different name and used to live a completely different life.

Not that she remembered most of it.

The parts she did remember weren't great.

" _Continuing news today as the Federal Bureau of Investigation released another statement regarding the murder of Agent Jennifer Jareau two months ago. This case shook the state and agency as a statewide search ensued to find the missing agent who was taken from her home after it was broken into by an unknown number of assailants. Weeks later, Agent Jareau was presumed dead by medical experts due to the amount of blood found at the scene and the investigation though still open, is thought to be a random act of violence. However, new information has come to light as police are now asking the public to look out for Aiden Macady…,"_

Bailey stopped mid-scroll as she turned to the television to see the face of her father on the screen. Her heart started to beat faster as she called out, "Mom! Mom!" Sitting up she rewinded it back to the beginning of the broadcast.

"Jennifer Jareau…," Bailey knew that name, "Mom!"

"Baylee what is it? If it is another update on Kendall and Kylie or the rest of that gang I don't want to hear… What's this?" There was fear there, Baylee could hear it in her mother's voice as once again her father's picture filled the screen.

"Mom?" The young girl hadn't heard a single shred of news about her father in the last nine years. She wasn't sure she ever wanted to and now she knew she really would rather not have. She let the news continued playing as another picture shared the screen. It was the Agent Jareau, the FBI officer her father had supposedly killed. She looked over to her mom, who had a hand covering her mouth and tear sliding down her cheek. "Mom? Do we know her?"

"Yes. She saved our lives," Her mom started. Baylee looked back at the picture on the screen. She didn't recognize the woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, but she did feel a connection and couldn't help it as tears burned at her own eyes.

"This is why we moved. Is she dead because of us?" The teenaged girl asked having come to no other conclusion. Tears fell harder as the news went on to talk about the husband and son the agent had left behind. Baylee felt deep down that this was because of them. Because of her.

Her mom gently sat down on the couch beside her, her loving arms wrapping around Baylee, holding her tight. Being painfully honest, the mom, wiping tears from her daughter's cheeks, shook her head, "Not because of us. No."

"Because of Dad?"

A harsh knock at the door startled them both. The two froze. It could be nothing to worry about. Another neighbor welcoming them to the area. A salesman. Somehow though, with the timing and the news they doubted that to be the case.

Baylee watched as her mother stood slowly and headed towards the door, a shaking hand reached out for the handle as she pulled it open to reveal two woman standing at her door, one of them clearly holding an FBI badge.

"Sorry for the intrusion Ma'am. My name is Emily Prentiss and this is my colleague Elle Greenaway we're here about Agent Jennifer Jareau and your husband Aiden Macady. Are you Julie Macady?"

Julie frowned, it was as she expected, "I was. Jacobs now."

The one named Elle nodded, "May we come in?"

"Please, please, come in," The two were ushered inside, out of the cold, "We just caught the news. I couldn't believe it. Agent Jareau, she saved our lives. Bailey, come here," Emily smiled, waving as the girl entered the front room.

"Are you hear about my dad?" She asked, her arms folded across her chest.

Elle nodded, "In part, yes."

"What does that mean?' Julie asked keeping her daughter by her side. She'd spent the last eight years protecting her from that man. Every instinct inside her told her that she wasn't going to like what comes next.

"What I'm about to ask of you is dangerous, but I'm hoping you'll hear us out," Emily started before going on to explain the situation only to get cut off by a harsh no from Julie Macady as she shook her head.

The mom held onto her daughter's arm, "My baby isn't some bargaining chip. I am sorry to hear about Agent Jareau, but I won't risk my daughter's life. I won't do it. If I knew Agent Jareau at all, she wouldn't want me to either."

Emily lowered her gaze as Elle stepped forward, "That is true Ma'am, but if you were in her situation now, and she could save your life, so that you could see your daughter again, what would you want her to do? What do you think she would do?"

There was an intense pause, the silence filled only with small breaths in and out. Bailey turned to her mom with a determined gaze, "Mom. We should do it. How could we live with ourselves knowing we had the chance to repay a favor by saving the life of someone who once saved ours. She's got a family, Mom. We both know how hard it is to live without a parent."

Julie cried, tears streamed down her cheeks and dripped from her chin. She wiped them away before looking at her daughter with love in her eyes that only a mother could show. "When did you get so old and wise?"

The two gave a strained laugh before Julie turned to the agents, "What do you need us to do?"

Penelope Garcia had a bad feeling. It was the feeling she always had whenever something really serious and usually bad was about to happen. She hated that feeling. It was rarely wrong. "I don't like this," She stated looking to Emily who was waiting with her. Her eyes on the cameras facing the park.

"I don't either, but it's the only way," Her raven-haired friend added, patting Garcia's shoulder.

Garcia frowned, "I still don't like it."

"He's late," Emily stated checking her watch. Macady was late. Or whoever was going to do the swap. If it was a tactic, Emily wasn't sure it would work. The FBI was prepared to sit their all day waiting.

"Maybe he's stuck in traffic?" Garcia added, as she scanned her many monitors for any suspicious persons or activities. Her eyes paused for a moment to look at the small figures of Bailey and her mother as the two waited. The technical analyst felt for them. It'd be an agonizingly painful wait. "I don't know if I could do that. Put myself in danger for someone I hardly knew."

"You would. For the right person. It serves a dual purpose for them though. If we succeed not only do they repay a favor by saving JJ. They also get to go to bed at night knowing the man they've spent their whole life hiding from can't get to them anymore," Emily stated. She was worried about her friend. All she could picture was the JJ she saw in that video. The pale eyes, the clammy skin, the bruises and the blood. She hoped she'd never see JJ like that again, but this was seemed even worse than when her body had been pulled out from the back of the car. When Emily was sure her friend had died.

Her thoughts drifted back to that for only a second. She could still see the face of the man who had tortured JJ as Emily pointed a gun to his head. She could hear Reid telling her to put it down. That it wasn't her.

She could see Morgan performing CPR and Garcia holding a limp hand.

They were the scenes that plagued her dreams and turned them into nightmares. It was also the moments that brought her friendship with JJ to be much closer. Even the mere thought of losing her again made Emily physically sick.

Looking to Garcia the profiler figured she was thinking the same thoughts.

JJ had always been the glue to hold the team together.

Deep thoughts were interrupted as the cameras went out and the screens in front of them went started coming in and out, blurring the focus, "Garcia?!"

"I don't know," Her fingers were typing furiously against the keyboard her eyes moving back and forth rapidly, "No. No. No. No. Don't do this to me my lovelies. Not today. Not now." The screens went completely blank. Garcia stared at the blackness, her reflection staring back at her as her face fell, "It's gone. They're gone."

"Get it back!" Emily told her before moving to her comms, "Hotch, we've lost all visual on our end."

" _I've got eyes,"_ Morgan answered from his own position followed by a swear word and the slamming of a hand against the steering wheel, " _Hotch, I've lost them._ "

" _Someone tell me they can see them?"_ The comms were silent.

" _They're gone."_ Reid stated just as the video went back online. Emily and Garcia watched as the flood of agents that supposedly could not lose sight of the two targets ran around the park. She could see the bus that had blocked Morgan and the parade of tourists that had disrupted Reid and Elle. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Emily slammed her hand against the side of the mobile command center.

"Garcia please tell me we still have a location?" She asked without being able to look at her skilled friend. If they lost them, she had just shattered a promise she had made to a mother and her child.

She heard the clicking of fingers against computer as Garcia mumbled for her to holding, "I've got them! Trackers are still online."

Emily breathed, relaying the location to Reid, Morgan, and Elle who would be following. "We've still got a chance. We've still got a chance." Emily closed her eyes for just a moment as she repeated it knowing that it wouldn't actually help much, but she hoped it would even just a little. When her eyes were closed she could pretend that she was somewhere else. Something a good friend of hers once told her about.

" _I close my eyes." JJ had told her during their discussion of coping techniques. "If I can close my eyes for ten seconds then for that time I am anywhere, but where I am. It's like rapid meditation."_

Emily shook her head. It had seemed a little silly then, but she's slowly understood the benefit ever since. Re-opening them she gave Penelope another pat on the shoulder before moving to leave, "Bring back my Jayje."

Turning back for just a second she turned to Garcia with a nod, "I will."

Because dead or alive, Emily was bringing JJ home

It would be four car changes later that the beeping dot on Garcia's screen would come to halt. Her voice relayed the address to Morgan who had been following at a distance. "I'm there. It's an abandoned construction site. I'm not sure where they pulled in."

"Based off the structure in the videos, JJ is likely being kept underground. Garcia can you pull up any blueprints for the area?" Reid asked looking at Morgan from his position in the passenger seat. The location was only an hour from the bureau. Forty three minutes from JJ's home.

She'd been so close this whole time.

Elle moved forward from the back, "Ten minutes is a long time to wait."

Morgan agreed, "We should go now. No doubt Macady will move them all once he can."

He didn't feel like getting into another car chase again. Morgan doubted they'd get the same outcome this time. Just the thought of losing JJ had anger flaring up through his blood. He couldn't wait to be the one to take her out of there. To see the look she'd give when she sees they found her. That she was going home.

"The likelihood of him killing JJ now is extremely high. Think about it. He's got what he wants, he's had his revenge, why the liability?" Reid added the thought they had all been thinking.

"We wait. HRT is on their way and so is backup. This needs to be played by the book." Hotch added, "I don't like it either."

Elle shook her head suddenly very reminded why she left the team.

"Garcia did you get those plans?" David asked, his voice coming through slightly distorted.

"Sending them to your tablets now. I've also dispatched an ambulance to the area."

"Garcia make sure they know to keep their sirens and lights off, the last thing we want is for him to know we're coming." Emily added.

"Already done."

"Thanks Baby Girl," Morgan added before flipping open his tablet.

Reid looked over it, "It looks like there are two possibilities. Here and here," He pointed to the areas on the screen. There's no telling if there are more entrances or exits though and we have no idea how many men Macady has inside."

The genius frowned. It wasn't the most tactically sound plan, but it was their only option.

"Sounds like fun," Elle stated.

Morgan shook his head, "You missed us didn't you?"

"You? No. Dealing with murderous unsubs? Everyday," She smiled. Of course she had missed them, but she doesn't regret her choice. She never has. She'd become a small city cop, met her husband, and had a beautiful daughter. She was happy. Once they got JJ back, Elle would go home and hug her little girl and never let her go.

The sun was setting, the orange glow casting shadows across the road leading to the construction site. It wasn't completely off the grid. There was businesses nearby, but the road itself was mostly quiet. The construction itself was an attempt to expand the area. It's unclear why the construction was never finished. Reid barely could bring himself to focus on Hotch and Morgan as they gave the layout of their hastily put together plan, but it was one of their own. It was a dangerous criminal and innocent lives all at stake. There wasn't time to formulate a strategy that normally take days to set up and plan.

Reid's thoughts kept moving to his friend. He'd been so upset with her. Upset that she had, once again, lied to him. That she had let him believe she was dead. He knew the amount of blood was done specifically with the hope that he would confirm that it was too much. That she couldn't of survived that. Never would he think that she'd been storing it for months to fake her own death. It wasn't even a possibility that crossed his mind. The last two months, he had grieved. He had cried. This time he had done it alone because the person he'd of gone to with those feelings was gone. Was dead.

So he had been upset.

But he would never have given up on her.

She was too important to him to do that.

She was the one person in the world who called him Spence and now he had to get her back.

"Stay close to each other. We don't know what we are walking into," Hotch ended as the teams split up and moved out. There were to be broken in three groups. One to clear the area, while the other two approached the separate entrances until meeting in the middle. With a gun and flashlight in hand, Reid moved out.

"We're coming JJ."

* * *

Alright, so this isn't quite how I wanted the story to go, but I decided to finish it, so please I'd love to hear any comments or criticisms you have.

Thanks!

HCB


	6. Chapter 6

Comeuppance

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

Jennifer Jareau had her eyes closed. She was letting her mind drift, letting it take her far from where she was. A place where her bones didn't hurt, and she could lay flat on the ground. A place with tea and cheetos. A place with shower. A fresh pair of clothes. Socks! JJ chuckled, she was sure if she ever saw socks again she'd cry. If she ever got to feel the sun again she'd cry.

Though those thoughts were interrupted as the screech of the lock being pulled out of place took her from them. JJ sighed and waited for the inevitable turning of the lights. She hadn't heard from Macady since the last filming. The profiler had figured that might happen. That the team couldn't locate Julie and Bailey. That they were too deeply hidden which made JJ happy to think about. That they were safe and had no idea this was happening.

The door finally opened, JJ frowned as it revealed Macady himself. The biggest grin plastered on his face. Her heart dropped. "The day has finally come Jareau, but i've got some people I'd like you to see first."

"Noo…," JJ whispered, her head lowering.

"Yes!" Macady added with an urkingly positive tone as he unlocked the chain attached to her ankle and helped her up. JJ didn't even fight him as he led her out the door and into the hallway. JJ looked around, marveled at the sight. It was the first time she'd seen it lit up. They got to the door and entered the room she was very familiar with. She could see her chair, but nothing else and JJ moved towards it. Despising how automatic, but she never got to the chair as her arm was pulled back, "Not today."

JJ eyes widened as she was pulled towards the door on the opposite side. The door she had always thought of as freedom. Macady opened it, JJ held her breath half expecting to see windows and an escape, but was only slightly disappointed to see it led to another hallway and to another and then up some stairs and into another room where she saw them. Both sitting on their own chairs in the middle of the room. The young profiler's heart sank.

This was the last thing she wanted.

She looked to Julie and Bailey, both of whom had tear stained cheeks, "I'm sorry." JJ told them as she crashed to the ground.

"I'm not sure why I didn't think of it before. Your team was able to get me what I had been asking you for, for two months in just two days. Amazing! What just a little motivation can do," Macady laughed.

"Let her go! You've got us. You don't need her anymore," Bailey spoke out, her voice shaking.

Macady clapped a hand on her shoulder, "You are quite right, Kiddo. We don't need her anymore."

JJ's head lowered. She knew what was about to happen. It didn't look like she was going to make it out of this one. Then she thought of Henry, Will, her team. She couldn't go down at least not until she's given it everything she had, "Not in front of your family."

"What was that?"

"Not in front of your daughter. Don't do that to her," JJ told him, her eyes watering slightly. She just needed time. Just some more time. Looking at Bailey, JJ smiled slightly sending the teenager a wink. The girl had come a long way from the small child she'd met all those year ago. "You'll be okay."

Macady growled, but obliged, nodding to one of his men. The one who always delivered her food, "Take her back. Do what you want with her."

The man nodded, JJ cringed slightly as he yanked her up by her arm, "Wait." He came close walked right up, his hand brought to JJ's cheek. "I win, Jareau." With one harsh slap he ushered them along.

"No! Dad, no!" Jennifer could hear their screams for her. For him to let her go. It was nice, JJ thought to feel cared for one more time.

"You know I've been waiting a long time to kill you," The man leading her back down to her square room with her one mirror stated. He was a big man, four times her size, tall and fit and strong. His gun dug into her back in emphasis.

"Feelings mutual," JJ told him, wincing as his grip tightened on her arm, "You know. My team is probably right outside these doors. You could let me live and maybe you get a better or sentence or better yet a chance to escape."

The man laughed, "Or, I kill you and then make my escape."

JJ shrugged as though he'd just turned down the deal of all time. She didn't know if the team was there, but she had to believe that they were, "It's your loss. Just think about it. Do you want to go down for a mistake Macady made? He's not the man you used to know. When's the last shipment he's brought in? What is he going to do now that he's got his kid? Stay here? You're smart. Don't go down in his sinking ship."

"Quiet, we're here." It took him a minute to drag the bolted lock and open the door. His grip on her loosening slightly. JJ used the distraction of him opening the door to shove all of her wait into him as they both went crashing into the room, slamming against the floor. The gun he'd been carrying skittered across the floor coming to a stop at the mirror. Her body rocked with pain as JJ rolled off of the man and started towards the gun.

She wouldn't make it as he yanked her back by her hair, flinging her frame into the wall behind them. Her blue eyes rolled back for a moment. The man laughed, "Pathetic." He turned his back around to reach for his gun.

With a surge of power JJ propelled herself forward and into his body sending him crashing into the mirror. It cracked at the impact. The man reacted, whipping around his hand slamming into her face, a sickening crunch and JJ knew her nose had broken.

Again.

It had taken her months to get it back to normal the last time. Warm blood spilled, covering her lips, chin and sliding down her neck. Raging JJ, sent a fury of punches. He blocked some, she blocked some. Reaching around her head he shoved her forward and into the wall near the mirror. The gun was kicked towards the door.

Wasting no time, the agent picked up the mirror with every last bit of strength in her and swung it around catching the man in the head. The momentum took JJ off of her feet as she crashed to the ground along with the mirror as it broke into pieces. She hadn't felt as much joy as she did watching that mirror break in a long time. It was freeing.

Dragging herself, JJ struggled to stand as she moved towards the weapon. The room was spinning, she couldn't see straight, and blood was still pouring from her nose. Continuing to crawl her hand finally latched on to the weapon just in time as she whipped around, safety off, sights ready as she aimed for the man just as he moved to rush her.

"Don't move!" She screamed out. It was a little unintelligible, but the man understood as he stood back. Hands up. Keeping a steady eye on him, JJ used the wall to get on her feet.

"Want to rethink the deal?" He asked in a pained voice. There was large cut on his head bleeding heavily.

JJ raised one eyebrow, as if. At least his self-preservation was still in tact. Her finger twitched at the trigger. She could pull it and never lose a single second of sleep. She could pull it and no one would know he had his hands up. She could pull it. She could kill him. With a release of frustration JJ growled. She wanted to do it. She wanted to kill him.

Instead JJ simply backed out of the room, leaving the man there. He started to argue, JJ stopped him. He stepped back, "Don't worry. The FBI will come for you." With that said, JJ took one last look at the room she hated and slammed the door shut before bolting the lock. Leaning her back against the door, JJ let her inner self rage for only a moment in an attempt to let it all go. To stop herself from killing that man in that room. Closing her eyes the young agent counted to ten. Her hands trembling, her breathing uneven, hysteric. She lost all awareness of where she was as the room spun around her.

10.

Opening her eyes, she took one last deep, shaky breath before resolving to move forward. It didn't take long before the sudden freedom mixed with panic sent in, and she started to run. Running for life, her bare feet carried her forward slapping against the cement, the dirt scraping her skin. Her bones creaking, cracking, and her muscles becoming more and more numb. Dark spots clouded her vision as she ran for the door, the door that led to her room with her chair. Reaching the door her hand without the gun, shakily reached for the handle and ripped it open. She fell into the room, her knees hitting the floor as they'd done so many times before.

That's when everything stopped. That's when she froze completely. Her vision, unfocused and spinning found clarity in one thing. Blood dripping from her nose onto the floor. It was rythmic and steady falling just between her dirt crusted hands. A sound escaped her throat, a mix between an unexpected sob and strained shout. Raising her shaking head, her blue eyes landed on the chair.

Standing slowly, JJ gritted her teeth through the pain. She had wanted to run. She had wanted to get away and to get out, but she couldn't. She had to save them first. Save Bailey and her mom. Then she could get out. Then she could go home. Breathing in, JJ took in the feeling of the gun in her palm and then raised it up. A motion she'd done a million times, effortless and automatic she moved towards the next door with the confidence of an FBI Agent.

JJ heard the shouting, but couldn't quite make out what was being said. It was as though the ocean was in her ears. It sounded like she was under water. She felt like she was drowning, but yet, she'd never felt so free. Nearing the next door JJ saw it being pushed open. She raised her gun up, completely ready to fire…

Derek Morgan moved through the building with swiftly as he, Emily, and his group of agents cleared the building from one side. He could hear shouts in his ears from the other groups. The ring of gunshots. Someone had run into trouble. Morgan heard Hotch's voice come over the line, " _We've got Macady._ " Morgan stopped turning to Emily. She looked just as worried as he felt.

" _Bailey and Julie are secure," Elle added, "No sign of JJ._ "

Morgan exhaled before continuing forward. There was still more of the building to clear. Reaching a bigger door towards the end of the hall. He moved to one side before nodding at Emily who reached out and threw it open. Within seconds, Morgan crashed through the opening only to be blindsided as something hard slammed into him. He fell to the ground, something fell onto him. It was a body, a person. Derek rolled bringing his gun up only to stare into the barrel of another weapon. The assailant was already standing.

"Derek?" Morgan blinked for a moment, the person in front of him coming into focus. The gun she was carrying dropped to her side, before clattering to the ground. An injury to her nose covered her in blood. She was a lot smaller than he remembered, but she was there. It was JJ. Emily who had moved from behind him, stopped, staring as the rest of HRT moved through the room.

"JJ?" She called out, the blonde looked to Emily, her blue eyes brightening for a small moment before she stumbled forwards and falling into the older woman's arms. Emily, taken aback wrapped her arms around her friend, "I've got you. You're safe now."

"Emily," JJ sobbed into her friends shoulder, "My nose Emily." Emily clutched her friend tighter as she started to half laugh and mostly cry along with her friend.

"It's not that bad," Emily breathed through a laugh, as she continued to hold onto JJ. Almost afraid that if she let go then JJ would disappear.

Morgan watched the interaction, slightly confused as two of his most favorite women in the world laughed. He couldn't figure out why. Stepping forward, he put a hand on JJ's shoulder as the two released. JJ's face scrunched up in a mix of happiness and love at the sight of him, more tears mixing with the blood on her skin.

Fairly convinced that she wasn't in need of immediate medical attention, Morgan hugged her tightly. Just the feeling of her in his arms, seemed to make the world right again, "How about we get out of here? Can you walk?"

JJ nodded, choking slightly. "There's a man. He's locked in a room." She pointed towards the door behind them. Morgan nodded, sending the rest of HRT to clear the building while the three of them headed for the exit.

She almost didn't make it out as she was lifted over the last bit of steps and brought into the cold night air. The breeze hit her, washing over her like an ice cube melting in the sun. JJ dropped to her hands and knees feeling the actual ground beneath her. Her eyes looked up to the sky where she could see the moon, slightly darkened by the lights in the surrounding area. It was beautiful and painfully bright. The wind blew through her hair and in that moment all the pain JJ felt melted away.

She was free.

Bringing one hand to cover her eyes, JJ let herself cry. All the tears of pain, grief and loss, and frustration spilled from her. She didn't mind that her team was watching her completely unravel. That they were seeing her fall apart because she wasn't really. This was the last of her breaking away, but it felt good.

She was putting herself back together.

* * *

Just one more chapter!

-HCB


	7. Chapter 7

Comeuppance

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

Two months later… The team was gathered in Rossi's backyard. Soft music was playing. The sun was fading from the sky. Blue was fading to black as the first sign of stars twinkled above. They were seated around a table. Something they had done many, many times before.

Aaron Hotchner watched as his team, his family conversed easily and freely with each other. It was comfortable and right. It was the way things were supposed to be. Henry and Jack raced around the table, laughing as though nothing had ever changed.

"Mom! Mom! Look at me," Henry squealed as he did a cartwheel on the grassy lawn. He'd accepted his mother's return as though she'd never left. Like he'd always believed she'd come back. Hotch's eyes drifted over to his own son who was also cartwheeling away. His thoughts brought Haley to his mind, and he wished that could've happened for Jack too.

"You know the perfect cartwheel can be achieved by only a few minor degree differences in stance and feet position based off of a person's height and weight and body type. With Hen-," Reid started as he spoke to the table as though they were all listening. Hotch smiled only slightly as Morgan shook his head.

"Stop. Stop it. You can't possibly know every single variation for the perfect cartwheel. I don't believe it. This is where I draw the line," Derek added his hands up in the air.

Emily seated next to him, snorted, "Cartwheels. That's where you draw the line."

Morgan looked at her with his eyebrows raised, "There's no perfect cartwheel. You either do one or you don't."

"Oh, okay. Please continue Reid. I like to hear you prove Chocolate Thunder here wrong," Emily smiled jabbing a thumb at Derek.

"Once again," Rossi added before turning to Henry and Jack, "Those are some fine cartwheels boys. Don't listen to either of your knucklehead uncles."

The two kids nodded in agreement before taking off around the table again.

"Henry, not around the table," JJ shouted standing, before Will stopped her with a raise of his shoulders.

"When are we eating? I'm starved," Morgan started.

"Not all of us are here yet," Garcia added, "We're waiting."

"Has anyone heard from her?" Reid asked, his own stomach growling. As if on cue, three people entered the backyard.

"Sorry we're late," Elle Greenaway smiled, holding her little girl's hand with her husband standing next to her, "You know traffic."

"I do," Reid started to rattle off facts about Virginia's busiest road before JJ stopped him also by putting a hand on his shoulder and shaking her head. Reid frowned.

"Oh! It's so good to see you!" Garcia stood enveloping the former agent in a hug. Any quarrels between her and the team had vanished. It was though she was one of them again, "Who's this beautiful munchkin."

"I'm Jessi! I'm three!" The little girl, who looked so much like Elle with the short, curly hair smiled holding up four fingers.

Garcia smiled back, "I'm Penelope! It's nice to meet you."

"You too!" The girl added before seeing the running boys and taking off herself.

Elle raised her hands up, "I have no control."

Everyone sat down, before Rossi stood up, always prepared with a speech, "Not all of us are here tonight and not all of us will always be here. But for now and for today I am grateful for the present and for those of us still left. You are my family and I love you. So here's to old friends, new friends and for friends that we've been given another day with. Here's to family."

"To family!" Those around the table cheered, glasses raised.

Jennifer Jareau watched happily wishing she could live in this moment forever, with her family. Her friends. Her team. She felt safe. She felt loved. Though she didn't know what tomorrow would bring she wasn't scared of it because she wasn't alone. She'd never be alone.

Her blue eyes caught Emily's as the brunette mouthed, "You okay?" from across the table.

JJ nodded. She was. Or at least she would be.

Inside the living room the TV that had been left on started the nightly news. Its main topic that night was the conclusion of what is known as one of the greatest known FBI strategies in history. A young man came on screen, his back facing the Federal Bureau of Investigation sign outside of Quantico.

" _Tonight's biggest story is the conclusion of a long undercover mission sanctioned by the Federal Bureau of Investigation to apprehend long-time criminal on the FBI's Top Ten Most Wanted list; Aiden Macady. Agent Jennifer Jareau, who you may remember as the agent murdered in her own home four months prior is actually alive. Her death faked as part of a long con to arrest and put an end to Macady's many crimes. It's been two months since Macady's arrest and today SA Jennifer Jareau is sworn back in to active duty as part of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. Though the details on this case are sparse it is safe to say that the nation has slept a little easier knowing that Macady is behind bars. To all the brave men and women of law enforcement and specifically to Agent Jareau. Thank you. More information coming up later tonight, so stay tuned..."_

* * *

The End.

So this definitely isn't my best work and I understand it is very rushed. I didn't quite tie it in as I would of liked to of, but it was time for this story to finish. Thank you all for sticking with me. It's been a long time coming. All comments, criticisms, and ideas are welcome and appreciated.

You rock!

-HCB


End file.
